residentevil2fandomcom-20200213-history
Deceased
Angus Mackenzie Angus Mackenzie He lived in Scotland but immigrated to America. He was a resident of Raccon City and was a telemarketer. He was married to Flora Mackenzie. During the T-Virus outbreak he escaped his office building, and left his co- worker Marla Maples, which was besieged by zombies, and hid in a church. While Mackenzie was in the church, he found a Priest and he was not listening to what the priest saids. Went Jill Valentine, Peyton Wells and Terri Morales sought refuge there, he was initally jumpy and would not allow them, but they calmed him down and he helped them secure the building's doors. Mackenzie was also armed with a large .44 revolver which he found on a dead drug dealer. When they discovered that there were several lickers hiding in the church, he was separated from the rest of the group and was killed by one of the lickers. * Mackenzie much earlier in the story, as he and a co-worker named Marla Maples are fleeing up some stairs in an office building to escape from some zombies. Mackenzie abandons Marla in a panic. Although the scene of Marla getting chased by the zombies was retained, all of the shots establishing Mackenzie's presence were cut. Marla Maples Marla Maples was a woman who chased to the roof of the office building she worked at by a horde of zombies. She was bitten by one of them in the process. UBCS members Carlos Olivera, Nicholai Ginovaef and Yuri Loginova came to her rescue, but Marla, knowing that she was infected from the bite and would soon turn into a zombie herself, jumped to her death from the skyscraper's roof. *Marla is shown to be a co-worker of Angus Mackenzie, who joins her in running from the zombies but ultimately leaves her behind. *Marla was save by Carlos Olivera, went he jump down from the Helicopter and he start shooting at the zombies to save Marla Maples life. Alonzo Harris Derek Witmot Wild Derek was in the bar driking beer with a friend of him. Wild his friend was outside, he was bitten by a zombie and before enter the bar, Derek pick him up and he was bitten after his wfriend wake up as a zombie. Derek arrive home and he wait for her wife Marla to come back, he also trie to call the hospital or the polices, but it was no servise, so he wait into he was acting weir and he got lose three hours later he transform into a zombie and he kill his children with bits. *Ashtray Maples Wilmot was the first one to die, after he said "What's wrong with you daddy" and he kill him with two bits and then he eat the other baby. Arben Bajraktaraj Wild Arben was in the bar driking beer with his friend Derek Wilmot. Arben went outside to smoke and he was bitten a a man. went he get in the bar he fell dead and he bit, Derek's hand and he was kill by a cop of the bar. *Arben just found a job and he invite his friend for a drink on him, before the Raccon City Outbreak. Simon Barr Simon Barr was working as a Umbrella Corporation Researcher. During the Raccon City Outbreak, he was kill by a zombie while he was walking in the streets. * He buy some drinks in the store and he was head in to the south to go out of town, but he was kill. Lisa Addison When Alice, the Hive's security chief, requested help with the password system, Lisa readily complied, eager to data the head of security would access. What Lisa didn't know was that Alice had set the whole thing up to determine Lisa's plan. After a lunch in Raccoon City, Alice showed Lisa security footage of Lisa peering intently at her monitor during the password trouble-shooting session, admitting that she had realized what the other woman was up to. This was the preface for a more shocking revelation: Alice was also planning to move against Umbrella, and wanted Lisa's help to do it. She promised to help obtain data on the new biological weapon, the Tyrant virus, in exchange for Lisa's promise to bring Umbrella down, a plan which Lisa readily agreed to. Unbeknownst to either of them, Alice's partner, Spence Parks, had eavesdropped on their conversation, and was himself planning to steal the virus. He released the virus into the Hive's air conditioning system and made his escape. The Red Queen, in an attempt to stop a disastrous viral outbreak, sealed Lisa's office and filled it with halon gas, suffocating everyone within. Hours later, as Umbrella's commando team came into the Hive to investigate the incident, Lisa's own brother, Matt went in with them to find her, or some of her gathered evidence. He was met by Lisa's corpse, reanimated by the T-Virus, who attacked him. Lisa was killed for the final time by Alice, who bashed her skull in with her own paperweight. * Her brother Matt look for her, but she was already a zombie went Matt trying to talk to her. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Characters